Стекло Лили
by Nutty Nerd
Summary: "Glass Lily" Liechtenstein always looked at Russia whenever she thought he wasn't looking.  He also was watching her.  They were determined to be together, but certain people stood in their way.  RussLiech
1. Chapter 1

It had started as quick glances in his direction whenever her brother wasn't paying attention.

She would look at him with her gentle, teal doe-eyes, no matter what he was doing. Whether it was bullying one of the Baltic States, or avoiding Belarus, she would watch him. However, when he would turn his head and look at her, she'd quickly turn away, a light blush forming on her fair face. She could still feel his violet eyes boring holes into her head.

She was rather adorable to him. She always wore the same neat maroon dress when he saw her and the same purple ribbon in her cute, short blonde hair. While most people would've found this annoyingly repetitive after a time, it simply made her even more appealing to him.

She was like a porcelain doll guarded by some crazy collector.

Russia had always found Liechtenstein to be charming. She was quiet and docile, but had her own opinions and would speak them freely when she got the chance.

He also appreciated her affection toward Switzerland. Liechtenstein loved and cared for the man like a brother, but it was just sibling love. She had no desire to marry him and did not obsessively stalk him. That made Russia rather envious of the Swiss.

Alas, if the two wished to formally meet (and wish they did), there was a problem. More specifically, two problems: Their siblings. Liechtenstein was kept at Switzerland's side virtually 24/7, and Russia knew that if he even tried to approach her, he would a) be at the wrong end of a certain over-protective blonde's gun, or b) have Belarus slide up to him and say something threatening to Liechtenstein. Most likely, both scenarios would happen.

Their affection toward each other somewhat resembled that of Romeo and Juliet, Lovers longing to be together, but are held back by relatives.

Today, though, it seemed that Fate was one their side.

After the world meeting that had transpired that day, Switzerland had some questions concerning Russia's banking. As much as he didn't want Liechtenstein to be near Russia, Switzerland didn't want her to be alone in the meeting room with France. So, Switzerland had no choice but to bring Liechtenstein along.

"Russia," Switzerland called to him. Liechtenstein felt butterflies flutter in her stomach as the object of her affection approached them.

While Switzerland conversed with him, Liechtenstein couldn't keep her eyes off of Russia. She felt the blood in her face rise up to her cheeks, but could do nothing to stop it.

After he and Switzerland were finished talking, Russia said the worst (and best) thing possible.

"Who is the girl behind you?"

Switzerland visibly tensed. "This is my sister, Liechtenstein," he replied curtly. Liechtenstein moved out from behind her brother and curtsied. "Good day, Mr. Russia," she said calmly. While she appeared as calm as ever, Liechtenstein was, in reality, freaking out inside.

Russia smiled at her, however it wasn't his usual creepy, threatening smile. It was a warm, genuine smile. "Please, Mr. Russia sounds too formal. Call me Ivan," he said graciously.

"J-ja," Liechtenstein stuttered in her native German before quickly changing to English. "I mean, yes," she said quickly.

"Is there anything I can call you instead of Liechtenstein?" Russia asked.

Liechtenstein felt herself blush again. "My real name is Lili," she said.

"Lili. Like the flower, да?" Russia said, smiling again.

"Erm… yes," Liechtenstein said nervously.

"We must be going," Switzerland announced loudly. He grabbed Liechtenstein's hand tightly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lili," Russia said smoothly. He bowed his head and kissed Liechtenstein's free hand.

Liechtenstein gasped quietly and felt her eyes widen in shock.

Switzerland was less pleased. His face was beet red. He pulled Liechtenstein away before anything else could happen.

"I don't want you to have anything to do with Russia, Lili. He's trouble," Switzerland said to Liechtenstein outside of the meeting building.

"Ja, bruder," Liechtenstein replied dreamily, still reeling from what had happened.

Russia, on the other hand, was not as happy.

As soon as Switzerland and Liechtenstein had left the building, Russia literally felt the room temperature drop a few degrees. "Hello brother," and familiar creepy whispered in Russia's ear. Belarus was standing close enough for Russia to feel her breath.

"I saw the whole thing. Do you love Switzerland's little sister?" Belarus asked. She sounded calm, but you could feel the malice in her voice.

"N-no! I was just trying to strike one of Switzerland's nerves!" Russia lied nervously. Belarus backed off and the room temperature rose back to normal.

"Good," Belarus said, satisfied. "But if you did love her," Belarus added. "I would make sure you never saw her again. We are going to get married, and no one will stand in our way."

On that happy note, Belarus promptly dragged Russia out of the building.

Translation notes:

German:

Ja- yes

bruder- brother

Russian:

да- yes

A/N: My first (probably fail) atempt at fluffy romance, and romance in general. I would like to thank Rugged Individual for beta-ing this. I would also like to thank SomnioSofia for helping me with the translations for the title. I hope you like this story~! RussLiech is one of my favorite pairings. Read and Review! ^u^

~Nutty Nerd~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey hey! So, here be the second chapter. Thanks to Rugged Individual for beta-reading this~! In this chapter, dreams are in italics and the email messages are in bold. Female characters that don't official have a name are mentioned. Belgium is Emma, Cecile is Seychelles, Mei is Taiwan, and Nicolette is Monaco.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, there'd be a lot more girl characters and characters in general. I'm terribly sorry if anyone seems out of character. Now, onto the story~!

* * *

><p>Switzerland and Liechtenstein arrived home in silence. Liechtenstein was still reeling from what had transpired between her and Russia. 'Was that my first kiss? Did that even count as a kiss?' she asked herself; similar questions had been running through her head the whole time.<p>

The girl hurried up to her bedroom and flopped onto her bed. "This is so confusing," she moaned, face down.

Before she knew it, Switzerland was calling. "Lili! It's time for supper!" Liechtenstein scrambled downstairs and quickly took her seat.

Supper was quite for them. The only sounds that could be heard were that of utensils clanging gently against plates. There was a question that kept bothering Liechtenstein, but it took half of supper for to work up the courage to ask it.

"Bruder, why don't you like Ivan?" she finally asked.

Switzerland's fork slipped from his hand and onto the floor. He didn't even notice. He was still too shocked from the question his sister has asked.

"Because," he began, "_Russia _is just not someone I care for that much." Switzerland placed some emphasis on Russia, to show that he did not acknowledge the man as a friend.

"But why? He doesn't seem that bad," Liechtenstein persisted.

Switzerland cleared his throat like he was going to make a short speech. "We've all done things we're not proud of, Lili. Some of us more than others," he explained vaguely.

"What did he do?" Liechtenstein asked.

Switzerland finally noticed that his forked had fallen. "Oh, it seems that I have dropped my fork. Let me pick it up," he said quickly. He hoped his diversion would make Liechtenstein forget her question.

Switzerland took the longest time possible to pick up his fork, put it in the sink, and grab a new one. By the time he had returned, Liechtenstein had finished her meal. "Will you answer my question now, bruder?" Liechtenstein asked, slightly annoyed at her brother's immature antics.

"I need to finish my supper, Lili. I'll answer your question after I'm done," Switzerland said, brushing her away.

Liechtenstein stood up stiffly. She walked to the sink, cleaned her dishes, and put them away. She knew what had to be done. If Switzerland wasn't going to answer her question, then she would just ask someone who would.

Liechtenstein sat at her computer desk and opened her email account. She clicked 'compose mail' and quickly typed in a very familiar address.

**To: YaoiLvr601  
><strong>**From: ZwingliLili11  
><strong>**Subject: Frustration**

**Bruder is being unreasonable again…**

Liechtenstein sent the message to Hungary and waited a few minutes until her reply came.

**What'd he do this time?**

The girl sighed and ran her fingers through her short blonde hair before replying.

**He wouldn't answer some questions about Russia.**

As soon as she pressed send, Liechtenstein realized she had made a big mistake. But, Hungary was bound to find out anyway. It was no use getting upset.

**Why were you asking about Russia?**

Liechtenstein typed her message rather slowly, trying to word it correctly.

**You can't tell anybody. Not Emma, not Cecile, not Mei, not Nicolette, and especially not Natalia, Katyusha, or Feliks. Heaven knows what would happen if Feliks got hold of this information. Promise you won't tell.**

Liechtenstein twiddled her thumbs nervously before Hungary's reply came.

**Okay, I won't tell. Now tell me!**

Liechtenstein blushed as she sent her message.

**I love Russia.**

"Lili! It's ten o' clock. You need to get to bed," Switzerland called from downstairs.

Liechtenstein exited out of her account before she could see Hungary's reply. She grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom to shower. When she was done, she tiptoed downstairs and saw her brother. He was reading his famous civilian protection guide like it was an fantastic adventure novel.

"Gute nacht, bruder," Liechtenstein said quietly. Switzerland turned around in his chair and replied, "Gute nacht, Lili."

Liechtenstein went back to her room and snuggled under the covers of her bed. 'At least when I'm asleep I can be with who I want to.' She smiled at the thought, and quickly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Liechtenstein was wearing a knee-length yellow sundress and stood in a field of flowers.<em>

"_Lili!" a voice called. She turned around with a grin on her face and ran to the man who beckoned her. Russia welcomed her with open arms. She hugged him fiercely and he lifted her in his arms._

"_Ich liebe dich!" she giggled and kissed Russia's nose._

"_Я тоже тебя люблю!" Russia replied in his native language._

_He leaned in to kiss Liechtenstein on the lips_

Switzerland awoke with a start. He couldn't believe what he'd just dreamed. He shook his head to try to clear it. 'It's just a dream. It didn't really happen,' he thought to himself.

Switzerland fell asleep again, but it was a fitful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

German:

Bruder- brother

Gute nacht- Good night

Ich liebe dich- I love you

Russian:

Я тоже тебя люблю- I love you too

I'm sorry if any of the translations are wrong. I used Google translate "OTL

I hope you enjoyed this. Read and Review~!

*Nutty Nerd*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay for the third chapter! Thank you so very much to all of you who've reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted. It makes me feel really happy~! Also thanks to my beta! This chapter is fairly short, but the next one will definately longer. I hate to say this, but this is kinda a filler chapter. That's why it probably sucks "OTL

Disclaimer: Me no own Hetalia. Now, to the story~!

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Russia called as he entered his immense home. He smiled sadly at his pathetic behavior. Of course no one would've answered him. Russia lived alone. Ever since the fall of the Soviet Union, all of the countries that lived with Russia left. Ukraine and Belarus still came to visit him on occasion, but that was it.<p>

Russia sat down on his recliner in the living room. He rubbed his neck and sighed. He couldn't get Liechtenstein out of his mind. He could see her face. Her cute, fair, sweet face smiling at him, her teal eyes sparkling.

Russia smiled contentedly and closed his eyes. Liechtenstein was so beautiful in such a way he'd never seen before. Not the way beautiful could be used to describe Hungary or Belgium, but beautiful like a flower. Liechtenstein was simple, yet there was an unmatched elegance and beauty about her.

The phone rang and interrupted Russia's daydreams. He picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

"Hello, Ivan!" a cheerful voice answered on the other line. Russia smiled. It was his sister, Ukraine.

"Hello, сестра. Why are you calling?" Russia asked her pleasantly.

"I was calling to remind you about dinner tonight. Natalia and I will be over at seven," Ukraine replied. "I'll see you then. До свидания!" Then, she hung up.

Russia mentally cursed himself. He had invited Ukraine for dinner, and she asked if Belarus could come along. Russia figured that Belarus would show up anyway (scratching at his wooden front door scarily, probably), so he had agreed. Now, he regretted his decision.

"I guess I better start dinner," Russia sighed.

* * *

><p>Belarus and Ukraine arrived exactly at seven. Russia barely enough time to shower and dress after making dinner.<p>

"Hi Ivan!" Ukraine exclaimed gleefully. She hugged Russia tightly.

"Hello брат," Belarus said coolly.

"Привет Katyusha, Natalia," Russia replied.

There was an awkward silence that, while only a few minutes long, seemed to last much longer. Ukraine giggled nervously and said, "I'm hungry. Let's go eat dinner."

Belarus sat across from Russia at one end of the table, while he sat at the other. Ukraine sat between them. Their meal was virtually silent, until finally Belarus spoke up.

"So, Ivan. Tell Katyusha what happened after the meeting today." Russia looked at Belarus with a horrified expression.

Ukraine was oblivious. "What happened after the meeting?" she asked cheerfully.

Russia fidgeted in his seat. "I, uh… met Switzerland's little sister."

"I know Lili! She's really nice," Ukraine smiled.

"Tell her what else happened," Belarus prompted coldly.

"Uh… what are you talking about Natalia? I just met Liechtenstein," Russia laughed nervously.

Belarus fumed silently. She wanted Russia to admit to what he did. Belarus knew (or at least, thought she knew), Ukraine would agree with her about no one standing in the way of their marriage. Russia kept his mouth shut.

Dinner was a tense affair afterward that. As soon as it was over, Russia swept his sisters away in a polite but hurried manner. When they were both out the door, he called, "До свидания," and slammed his door.

"Ivan was acting odd, don't you think?" Ukraine asked her sister.

"Yes, very," Belarus said, deep in thought about her brother's new strange attitude.

* * *

><p>Russia sighed deeply as he sunk into his recliner. He rubbed his temples and frowned. He knew Belarus had not believed what he said after the meeting.<p>

The large nation let his mind wander. He remembered that the next meeting was in a month. A month before he would get to see Liechtenstein. A month before he would get to see her sweet little face and her adorable smile.

"I miss you so much, моя любовь," he murmured.

* * *

><p>Translations- Russia:<p>

сестра- sister

брат- brother

Привет- hello

До свидания- goodbye

моя любовь- my love


End file.
